This invention relates generally to a magneto-optic drive apparatus and more particularly to a write-erase magnet assembly for such apparatus.
It is known in the art to write information from an optical disk by heating a point on the disc with a laser beam while exposing it to a magnetic field oriented in a first direction and to erase information by heating a point on the disk while exposing it to a magnetic field oriented in a direction opposite the first direction. Various assemblies for producing a reversible magnetic field for writing and erasing an optical disk are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,977,549 issued Dec. 11, 1990 of Thomas E. Berg and U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,944 issued Jul. 21, 1992 of Thomas E. Berg which are both hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that is disclosed therein.